Amable y generosa
by Laura Everdeen
Summary: La vida de Luna Lovegood ha vuelto a la normalidad después de la guerra. Un día, mientras pasea por el callejón Diagon, se encuentra con una extraña criatura que la guía hasta la guarida de las últimas personas que hubiera esperado que vivieran allí. [SUSPENDIDA]


**Bueno este fic lo cree apenas hoy, después de haberlo soñado. Evidentemente, el sueño fue muchísimo mejor, además no era Luna la protagonista. Era yo. Pero me pareció tonto ponerme a mi misma así que escogí a Luna para que fuera la protagonista. En realidad, me gustó mucho mi sueño. Puede parecer raro o cualquier cosa, pero eso fue lo que pasó. Y la historia de amor no deja mi mente . Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

La vida de Luna Lovegood ha vuelto a la normalidad después de la guerra. Un día, mientras pasea por el callejón Diagon, se encuentra con una extraña criatura que la guía hasta la guarida de las últimas personas que hubiera esperado que vivieran allí. Pero Luna, **amable y generosa**, los ayudará a salir de la pobreza y los cambiará a todos. A Draco Malfoy también.

Capítulo 1

"Paseo por el callejón Diagon"

Mi padre me llamaba por las escaleras. Aún medio dormida, decidí no hacerle caso. El día anterior había sido agotador. ¿Por qué? Porque tuvimos que estar despiertos hasta muy tarde tratando de reparar nuestra casa. Según mi padre, cuando me secuestraron por Navidad y me llevaron a la mansión Malfoy, Harry vino a la casa a verlo a él, junto con Ron y Hermione. Mi padre, a fin de conseguir que me regresaran a casa, había llamado a los mortífagos para que vinieran por ellos. Y volaron la casa. Destruyendo casi todo. La verdad fue muy triste ver mi casa destruida. Pero mi papá y yo ya habíamos comenzado la reconstrucción. Hermione insistía en que la explosión se había producido porque el cuerno de snorkack era en realidad de erumpent. Es evidente que no. Mi padre asegura que era de snorkack. Hermione siempre ha tenido la mente muy cerrada para ciertas cosas. En fin, los primeros arreglos que hicimos, con la gentil ayuda de los Weasley, fueron reconstruir el exterior de la casa, que Ronald me recordó que se parecía a una torre gigante de ajedrez. El día anterior habíamos estado pintando de nuevo mi habitación. Las caras de Harry, Ginny, Neville, Hermione y Ronald me observaban felices. Y yo también estaba feliz. La guerrra había terminado. Y todos volvíamos a ser felices.

Después de dos llamadas más de mi padre, decidí hacerle caso. Tomé mi bata azul agua del perchero y me la puse. Bajé con cautela las aún frágiles escaleras y lo vi junto al fregadero de la cocina. Parecía preocupado por algo.

-¿Pasa algo, papá?-pregunté, con la voz un poquito apagada por haberme despertado. Él tomó en sus manos una tetera. Era la tetera favorita de mi madre. Un artículo delicado, de porcelana con bonitas aves pintadas con acrílico azul. Miró en su interior y suspiró.

-Ya no queda té, hija mía-musitó con pesadumbre, luego abrió las alacenas, que estaban vacías- Tampoco comida. ¿Hace cuanto no vamos de compras?

Medité un momento. A decir verdad, no recordaba el día que hicimos las últimas compras. Me encogí de hombros. Volvió a suspirar y dejó la tetera a un lado.

-Creo, Luna, que tendrás que ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas para desayunar- dijo mi padre. Se acercó a un mueble que teníamos, abrió un cajón y sacó unas monedas de oro, plata y bronce-Luna, cámbiate y después podrás ir.

Sonreí y subí a todo correr las escaleras. No puse mucho cuidado en escoger mi ropa. Una blusa azul marino con detalles de flores blancas en las mangas, un pantalón negro, unos zapatos deportivos y, por supuesto, mis aretes de rábanos y mi collar hecho por mí con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla. Desde las paredes de mi cuarto, Neville me sonrió, haciendo que me ruborizara. Cuando por fin bajé, mi padre me esperaba frente a la chimenea, con una capa de viaje. Me puso las monedas en la mano y yo las guardé en uno de mis bolsillos.

-No lo olvides, mi Luna-aclaró mi padre- No gastes todo el dinero y procura traer lo necesario. No te distraigas mucho.

-No te preocupes, papá-le aseguré y le di un beso en la mejilla. Pareció conforme porque me tendió una bolsita llena de unos polvos verde esmeralda. Polvos Flu. Tomé antes la capa, me la puse sobre los hombros y luego tomé un puñado de aquellos relucientes polvos verdes. Con mucho cuidado, entre en la chimenea. Los arrojé contra el fondo, lo que produjo que unas llamas, también verde esmeralda surgieran y me cubrieran por completo. Me gusta mucho viajar con polvos Flu. Son muy cálidos y dar vueltas es divertido.

-¡Al callejón Diagon!-grité. De pronto, como un succionador, me vi en medio de un remolino de llamas verde esmeralda. Procuré pegar los codos al cuerpo para no golpearme. No cerré los ojos. Sentí de pronto un cosquilleo en mi estómago y reí. Aquello era muy divertido. Por fin, cuando sentí que la velocidad aminoraba, estiré los brazos para no dar de bruces contra el suelo en el que aterricé, en una tienda que conocía muy bien: "Flourish y Blotts" Me levanté con cuidado y me sacudí la ceniza que tenía en mi capa y un poco más en mi cabello. Uno de los dependientes de esa tienda, un chico joven, bastante amable, llamado Gilbert, fue a mi encuentro con un cepillo en la mano.

-Srita. Lovegood… ¿Esta usted bien?-preguntó con tono preocupado, poniéndome el cepillo en las manos. Con él, me deshice de un poco más de ceniza pegada en mi capa. Gilbert seguía preocupado.

-Estoy bien, Gilbert, muchas gracias-le dije devolviéndole el cepillo con una sonrisa. Él me la devolvió, inclinó la cabeza y se volvió para atender a unos niños que habían llegado. Me dirigí a la salida de a tienda.

Afuera, en el callejón Diagon, la gente se veía muy feliz. Era obvio, puesto que la guerra al fin había acabado. Después de muchos años, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se había ido para siempre. Y aunque no lo decía, me daba cierto orgullo pensar que yo había estado en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Pero en cuanto pensaba en todos los que habían muerto aquel día, el orgullo se esfumaba. Los Weasley, la familia más buena y noble, habían perdido a Fred Weasley, uno de los gemelos, a manos de los mortífagos. Aún puedo recordar el dolor en la cara de mi mejor amiga Ginny Weasley, al ver el cadáver de su hermano mayor, junto con el de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, ambos muertos dejando a su hijo solo en este mundo. Luego estaba Colin Creevey, un encantador chico de mi curso que había muerto tratando de proteger a su hermano menor. Y Severus Snape, el director de Hogwarts, muerto a manos del Señor Tenebroso. Todas esas personas que habían entregado su vida por proteger a los demás. Se me rompía el corazón al pensar en ellos. Divagaba así cuando reconocí una cara entre la multitud, Hermione Granger estaba en el callejón Diagon.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!-grité alzando las manos por encima de la multitud para que Hermione pudiera verme. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió al verme. Corrió hasta donde yo estaba y las dos nos dimos un fuerte abrazo. Podíamos diferir en muchas cosas, pero era una de mis mejores amigas. De mis únicas amigas.

-¿Qué te trae al callejón Diagon, Luna?-preguntó ella, radiante. Giró la cabeza y les hizo señas a otras personas que de momento no reconocí.

-Compró comida para mi y mi padre. Él no quiere decirlo claro, pero nuestra economía no anda muy bien-le expliqué. Un chico alto y desgarbado, de nariz larga y pelirrojo se nos acercó. Era Ronald Weasley, el actual novio de Hermione.

-¡Hola, Ronald!-le dije. Estaba muy contenta de verlos a ambos. Pero al parecer lo grité, porque Ron compuso una mueca.

-¡Hola, Luna!-me dijo, con voz falsamente efusiva. Hermione le dirigió una mirada mordaz y siguió hablando conmigo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Mientras prestaba atención a lo que me decía Hermione no podía dejar de notar el rostro de Ron. Parecía muy afligido. Se percató de que lo miraba y giró la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba.

-¿Lo extrañas?-le pregunté. Ron pareció desconcertado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De tu hermano Fred-dije con naturalidad, después de todo, el debería saber que su hermano jamás lo dejaría. Pero no pareció contento con mi pregunta. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y, molesto, entró en la tienda que estaba a lado de nosotros "Madame Malkin; Túnicas para toda ocasión". Se perdió inmediato de vista.-¿Dije algo malo?-le pregunté, esta vez, a Hermione, que me miraba con reproche.

-No creo que haya sido buena idea mencionarle a Fred-me dijo Hermione- Últimamente lo extraña mucho, no se porque.

Después de aquello se metió a buscar a Ron a la tienda, antes se despidió con la mano y yo seguí mi camino. Estaba a muy poca distancia de la tienda de comestibles, cuando pasé cerca de un callejón oscuro. Me detuve porque había escuché una respiración. Miré al interior y me sorprendió ver un par de ojos grises, muy tristes.


End file.
